


Early Risers

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “It’s still early, my dear,” Sally tells her, lowering her other hand to play with Anna’s neglected clit as her fingers slide in and out of her ever so slowly. “You should go back to sleep.”
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Kudos: 48





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh they're gonna start getting a bit shorter from here cause this is when I began struggling to catch up LMAOOOOO pls enjoy nonetheless

Waking up to a hand fondling one of your breasts and another toying with your clit would be rather alarming if Anna hadn’t known that that was how she would be waking up today beforehand. She moans quietly as her eyes flutter open to the feeling of lips pressing against her shoulder blade.

“Morning,” Sally greets from behind her, sounding barely put together as she grinds herself into her back. Anna hums in response and wiggles back into her lover’s embrace, closing her eyes in bliss as two of Sally’s fingers slip inside her wet sex. She lifts her thigh slightly and throws her calf over the woman behind her to grant her easier access.

The nurse smiles in approval as she turns her hand accordingly and gets a better angle with her fingers, massaging right into Anna’s sweet spot. “It’s still early, my dear,” Sally tells her, lowering her other hand to play with Anna’s neglected clit as her fingers slide in and out of her ever so slowly. “You should go back to sleep.”

Anna laughs at that, even when Sally bites her softly in response. The request sounds harmless enough to anyone, but Anna knows why the other wants her to go back to sleep. She’s completely amenable to her reasons, however, and turns her head for a short kiss before settling back into a more comfortable position and welcoming slumber yet again.

When she wakes up again, Sally’s head is between her legs, tongue lapping at her folds almost urgently. Anna throws her head back when her orgasm rolls through her, one hand gripping her lover’s hair and pulling her down further into her cunt. Sally hums in approval as though she was enjoying a delicious meal before finally pulling up and smiling at Anna sweetly.

She leans over and glides their mouths against each other, made easier by Anna’s salty slick on her face. Anna decides that she’s had enough and grabs the smaller woman’s hips, lifting her up suddenly and laughing at the short yelp of surprise she emits in response. Anna guides her up above her face and smiles. 

“My turn, _милая.”_


End file.
